


Daydreaming.

by httpsapphics



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsapphics/pseuds/httpsapphics
Summary: Based on Wentworth 3x08. It was the hour of Joan and Vera’s dinner ‘date’, to discuss the working at the correctional facility. One thing led to another.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Daydreaming.

It was the day that she was dreading. The clock ticked as the hour hit 7 o’clock. It was time.

Having waited for so long, Joan Ferguson, the governor of Wentworth, was now ready to spill out her genuine feelings towards Vera. Why had she waited so long for this? Was she scared of denial? Was she scared of acceptance? Either way, she was scared...very scared!

Even though it was her own friendly invitation, she was nervous of finally admitting her emotions towards her deputy. Her co-worker. Never did she think she would feel so close to someone since the demise of Jianna. She had been hiding this since her first day at Wentworth. 

Here goes!

Knock, knock, knock. It was an eloquent knocking of the door. Joan rushed to it. Her hair rested along the sides of her face, her lips plumped and colored with a rosy tinted balm. 

[She looks gorgeous! Oh. How am I supposed to stay calm? Breathe, Joan. Breathe. You’ve got this!]

“Come in!” Joan softly spoke, almost in a whisper, reaching her palms on Vera’s back, assisting her inside her house. “I have made somethin’, nothin’ special for the two of us and it’s—” Interrupting her own sentence, Joan looked to Vera and watched as Vera confusingly looked around, investigating where to sit. “You may sit down, Vera...dinner will be there shortly!” As her dark eyes scanned Vera’s facial features, she instantly went over the scenario in her head. How would it work out?

Stepping each of her heeled shoes, in front of one another, Joan placed the china plates under her thumb, lying on top of her index and middle finger. “Bon appétit, Vera.” Handing the plate of luscious food to where Vera was sitting, Joan curved a smile upon each corner of her tinted balmed labiums. 

[Joan, calm down. Calm. Down. I’m sure it isn’t going to end up that bad...Just sit down, eat and ask about her. Do NOT let it turn out bad. Oh, God!] Then placing her plate in front of her, Joan bent her knees, placing her palms on the wooden chair, pulling it closer to her rear end. Now seated, Joan picked up her knife and fork and began nibbling upon the cooked dinner.

Clearing her throat, she felt each breath become a struggle. Inhaling through her naris, exhaling swiftly after through her parted brims. 

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. 

“Vera, you know I have always wanted to be more than just...a mentor to you!” Shuffling her cutlery upon the plate, cutting into the cooked steak, Joan looked up at Vera and witnessed how still she was. Listening carefully to her words. 

[That’s what I adore about you, Vera.] Thinking to herself, there was no way this silence could be friendly. It felt deadly. Maybe her paranoia was eating away at her at each breath she took, but Joan had to make the first move. She was determined to make the first move.

“No, just stop!” Vera interrupted. Anger spurring through her tone of voice, slamming her cutlery down. She knew Joan was lying. Or so she was told Joan was lying. 

[What is she doing? Vera, what are you doing? What did I do? Is this Derek Channing? Oh, what has that brothel owning pimp said about me now? No. It’s okay. You can do this. I can do this. I can tell my truth now. She has to believe me. She will believe me.]

“During the riot, when Lucy Gambaro had a syringe, to my throat, you refused to negotiate. You were keen to throw me to them like a pack of dogs...” She was leaning awfully close. Her elbows dug deep into the table. 

[She’s really upset. She believes I would put her into danger. I wouldn’t. I never would. Quick. I have to interrupt. Tell her!]

Joan interrupted, also placing her cutlery down. “No, I didn’t. Someone is just tryin’ to drive a wedge betw—”

“Just stop lying. You don’t care about me...you have NEVER cared about me. You don’t care!” Vera’s voice became broken, hurt by Joan’s ‘betrayal’ and Joan was about to stop this lying rumor of her to spread. She was to stop Vera from believing so. 

Vulnerable to her own emotions, the dark haired governor had moved her palm to lay on top of where Vera’s had laid; stroking it with the back of her thumb, uttering such words she’d never thought she’d say. Ever. Ever since Jianna. 

“I do care!” Meaningful words from Joan. The enclosed, cryptic female spoke to Vera. Stroking Vera’s hand with her thumb, she turned her mocha irises away from ahead of her and down onto the physical contact. 

“I do care, Vera!” As she kept her vision looked down upon where her hand was gently placed, gulping sharply, her trachea becoming tender. “I care about you...about you. After what Lucy Gambaro did to you, I — I want you t’ know that I feel terrible for having allowing her access to do that!” Closing her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief and anger, Joan whispered to Vera, tightening her fingers around Vera’s soft palm. “I wish I could go back to that day and. . .swap. And let it be me that got jabbed.” Pouting her rosy tinted brims at Vera, she then looked up, Vera’s eyes puddled with tears. “Please believe me, Vera. . .please!” Her voice became hoarse, became broken with guilt and with melancholy. 

[I hate any germs but I’d rather it be me than Vera. She didn’t deserve that callous Hepatitis C infected. . .thing to infect her. She didn’t. How can I make her believe me? Please believe me, Vera. I want this to work.] 

She was beginning to speak. She was speechless but she managed to accept Joan’s speech. “Okay...” Vera whispered, resisting herself from bawling into tears. “I b–believe you,” Vera looked down on their hands, fingers becoming intertwined, then she looked directly into Joan’s dark, tearful eyes and nodded her head; her soft, light brunette locks bounced as she did.

[Oh, my! Did she just? How are you feeling? How am I feeling? There’s one step out the way, now for the question. Now for the final thing she needed, no...wanted to do. Deep breaths, Joan. Finish your food. Don’t rush her to finish her food either. Be patient.]

Removing her fingers from Vera’s contact, Joan had picked her cutlery back up, finishing off her salad; the vibrant green lettuce leaves surrounding her plate, the crunchy cucumber drowned in the vinegary topping. 

Rolling her chocolate colored irises up and down at Vera, Joan witnessed how Vera had finished. Now was the time.

“It’s getting late...You can stay over if you want!” Joan confessed, swallowing hard as she spoke. Pending for Vera’s response.

Avoiding any awkwardness, or a denial, Joan stood up and went to place the plates in the dishwasher. 

[That silence is there again. I can just let her stay. . .or am I wanting more? Jesus, Joan. Calm the fuck down. I’m here now with her. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.]

“I’d like that, governor!” Vera answered, a wide smile hidden away from Joan’s vision. 

The cluttering of the plates echoed through her eardrums as she heard Vera’s answer. 

Clank. Clink. She dropped the plate, attempting to hide her profanity to herself.

“Shit. You idiot,” She mumbles to herself, swiftly beginning to clean up as she then heard the chair legs scrape along the wooden flooring, Vera stood up and assisted Joan.

[Oh. She’s up. She’s close to me. At work, it’s different. I have to RESIST myself. Now? Can I do that? RESIST myself? I don’t even know!]

“Thank you, Vera. You don’t have to do this!” Kneeling down, her palms flat on the ground, as she witnessed Vera doing the same thing, picking up the shattered plate. “Be careful you don’t cut yourself.” Joan confessed, a tone of comfort and concern as she didn’t want Vera to be harmed.

The deputy governor had lifted her eyes up, reaching a mutual contact with the governor’s own as Joan then reached in, slowly, planting her lips with Vera’s, closing her eyes as their noses touched. 

[I did it. I don’t know how I did but I did and I feel better. I’m really in love with her. How do I get deeper into this? Will she want it too?]

As she pulled herself away, she opened her eyelids slowly and looked to Vera, whispering softly. “...Do you wanna do this?” Swallowing sharply, she looked down on the broken plate on the floor, pouting her glossy lips, waiting for the deputy governor to respond.

[My stomach is doing knots. I need to stop panicking. Deep breaths. In...and out. In...and out. Count to five. Count up, count down. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Inhale. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Exhale. There we go. I’ve got it under control. Answer me, Vera. This silence is murderous. My heart is ready to rip my chest open.]

“Hmm, hmm.” Vera mumbled, biting down on her lip. Joan continued to kiss her, their tongue colliding and dancing. Slowly standing back up, Joan slid her fingers to Vera’s hand, assisting her up too, smiling beautifully like she was experiencing a teenage crush. 

[This is different. Vera is petite and vulnerable. I’m scared I will break her. Just be slow. Just be...normal.]

“Come on,” Joan pulled Vera up, now standing in front of one another as Vera tiptoed to Joan’s height, Joan crouching down for Vera’s height as Joan set her lips against the deputy governor’s and cupped her hands around Vera’s face. As their tongues danced with another, Joan caressed Vera’s face with her index finger as she then ran her hands through Vera’s light brunette stands of hair and placed them behind her ears. 

Lewd and passion filled moans emitted from their mouthes as they got deeper. “Hmm,” Joan mumbled, shaking her head as she drew herself away from the smooch, her hands still cupped around Vera’s face, stroking her lips with the back of thumb. “Follow me...”

[It was starting. We were actually together! I...I can’t believe it. I’m in shock. I haven’t felt this good since Jianna. . .It doesn’t feel real. Am I dreaming? Pinch me!]

As Joan gradually moved her palms down the shorter woman’s shoulders, and to her hips, reaching for her hand, Joan intertwined their dainty fingers together, pulling Vera to follow her pace. Soon being led to Joan’s master bedroom, she slowly released her grip from Vera’s hand, dropping her hands down, slapping against her denim jean trousers.

[I’m standing here like a brainless idiot. What do I do now? Does she know what to do? I bet this is her first experience! Well, better make it a night to remember.]

“Come on, Vera...I don’t bite!” She whispered, gently walking towards the shorter female; wrapping her fingers delicately around Vera’s thin, silk shirt, pulling it off her body.

[I get to see her body. Oh, she is so beautiful. Breathe. Count to 3 if you have to, Joan. 1. 2. 3. And continue.] 

As she watched Vera lift her arms up, assisting Joan from undressing her, she kept a displayed smile curved upon each corner of her rose colored lips. 

Widening her eyelids, Joan now had a clearer vision of Vera’s beautiful, slim physique. She really was perfect. Gasping in a shocked manner, she kept the smile planted on her lips, Joan then tidily placed Vera’s grey fabricated shirt on the floor. Admiring the woman in front of her very eyes, Joan’s heart was vigorously thumping in her chest.

[It’s time. Now I need to take mine off. Poor Vera can’t even reach to help.]

Joan wraps her arms around her own slim build, lifting them up shortly after, removing her obfuscated, black tee. “Call me Joan...” She confessed, her eyes remained on Vera, as she patiently stood still, nervous and fussing around. 

Gulping sharply, the governor had then cleared her throat and tidily placed her own black tee on the side, now beginning to crouch her knees, sliding her black denim jeans down, her thumb and palm placed inside the pockets, making it easier for her to undress. Stepping each of her legs out of the jeans, she followed to then located her jeans on the nearby chest of drawers, neatly locating Vera’s clothing there too.

Emitting a dry grunt and utter under her breath, she was now ready to help Vera finish undressing, only her trousers were to be removed.

[I’ve to make my way to her now. To undress her. She looks nervous, look at her. Don’t be nervous, Vera. I care for you which means I won’t hurt you.]

“Don’t be scared, Vera, I promise I’ll be gentle.” Pressing her lips together, she fluttered her eyelashes as she then mercifully helped the deputy governor slide out of her trousers.

Joan twiddled her fingers up and down Vera’s thighs, reaching for her hand that rested against her hips, shuffling her body in a nervous state. “Just lie down, close your eyes and enjoy the moment,” Leading Vera to lay down on Joan’s plump, duvet covered mattress, Joan then chuckled as Vera nervously looked around, desire written all over her facial features.

Settling her palms on the bed, she crawled on the mattress, her fingers trickling down the silk sheets and towards Vera’s petite figure, swirling her index finger around her belly button. 

Vera rolled her eyes back in pleasure, scratching her fingertips into the layers of Joan’s silk, smooth and violet sheets. Moaning vivaciously, Vera bit her pearly teeth on the surface of her bottom lip, causing them to fade from a glossy red to a bleached white. 

Joan then transported her fingers further on down Vera’s stomach and reached her laced underwear. Lifting up the laced underwear, with her pointer finger, Joan allocated her middle and ring finger and began to insert it inside Vera’s clit, the moistened liquids between her thighs, causing ease for Joan’s finger to enter. Sliding her fingers in and out, slowly, of Vera’s clit, she turned her head to face the brunette, smirking intentionally at how she was reacting.

Vera’s panting breaths echoed through Joan’s eardrums, she then vigorously began to deepen her fingers inside of her clit; feeling her creaming liquid increase as Joan swiftly began to rub against Vera’s clit, moving her tongue around Vera’s erect nipples. As she got deeper inside Vera’s pussy, she began to harden her grip, now inserting her index finger, feeling Vera shuffle on the bed.

As the receiver of this sexual experience, she began to thrust her pelvis in the same rhythm of Joan’s penetration, moaning loudly becoming piercing screams. She felt her body bead sweat, she felt her legs trembling with satisfaction as she was close to meeting her climax. 

Heavy grunts emitted from her glossy lips, her eyes tightly shut as she broadened her jaw and exhaled a breathless moan as she felt vulnerable and unable to carry on. Vera slapped her hand on Joan’s, where it was still penetrated inside of her, and attempted to speak, her voice in a slur. 

“S – Stop!” Catching her breath back, Joan continued to keep her fingers inside her clit, swirling it around in a slow manner as she felt Vera’s cum flood her pussy. “Joan...I...I—” Interrupted, Vera dropped her head down on the pillow as she gasped, wincing quietly as Joan removed her fingers. 

“You were amazing, Vera. You’re not so much of a walkover like you seem to be at work,” Joan smirked, pleased with the ending of that pleasurable encounter. “Just finish with this!” Placing her fingers in Vera’s mouth, she demanded her to remove her ejaculation liquid from Joan’s fingers.

Swirling her tongue around Joan’s fingers, she swallowed deeply and felt her body tire out with exhaustion as she slowly dozed off to a short sleep. 

[She’s so beautiful and peaceful while she sleeps, I’m in love with her. I am. She makes my heart flutter. I could watch her sleep all day.] “Goodnight, baby girl,” Joan whispered, positioning her fingers through the sleeping beauty’s soft, conditioned hair, admiring the woman in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I wrote around 3 years ago so I decided to repost. I know it may not be great but surprisingly, I’m not the smut writing person. Enjoy it anyway!


End file.
